The Longest Hours
by toledo girl
Summary: The war is over, but BJ has a harder time leaving Korea than every one else.
1. Perfect Now

Chapter 1: Perfect Now

Not too long ago, the war had been declared over. He was able to go home. He was able to be apart of his family's lives. BJ Hunnicut was able to finally go home.

A smile came across his face as he looked out the window while the plane took off. "No more missing Erin's birthdays, no more having to get told what happened during Christmas. Now I'll be there," he thought happily to himself.

"Do you need anything sir?" a stewardess asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No thank you," he answered and then went back to looking out the window. He didn't need anything at all right now. All he was able to think about was all that he had missed while he was in Korea."Now nothing can go wrong," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, while BJ was up front thinking about what he was going to do when he got home, two men were in the bathroom planning out what they were going to do during the flight.

"Okay, you take the gun and go up to the pilot," the first man explained.

"And what are you gonna do?" the other one questioned.

"Easy, I'll take this knife and teach a lesson to those who try to stop us," he replied, pulling out a knife.

The two men put everything away and then casually stepped back out to where everyone else was.

"You know what to do," the first man said quietly.

The second man nodded. He knew exactly what he had to do. Casually, he attempted to make his way up to the front of the plane without anyone noticing what he was doing. So far, there was no problem. The stewardess had her back to him and none of the passengers seemed to care.

Before he reached the door though, a stewardess came up to him and stood before him. "Sorry sir, you can't go any further. The pilot is in there and is not to be disturbed while driving a plane," she steadily explained.

The man stopped and turned his head off to the side as he sighed. "Does this change your mind?" he asked pulling out a gun and holding it up to her.

The lady froze. Her eyes were widened with fear. She wanted desperately to say something, anything at all, but she lost all ability to speak at the moment.

"I thought so," he said and then pushed her aside to go ahead to the pilot.

The rest of the passengers witnessed the scene. The entire plane fell silent as everyone began to worry. They were afraid for their lives now.

BJ Hunnicut was no exception. As he sat there, he wondered if he would ever make it home, or if he would end up like the former CO that he had often heard about. Also, would he ever get to see his family again? There were so many things that he wanted to do when he got home, people that he had to talk to, to see and visit with. Now, he wasn't sure if any of that was going to happen.


	2. All I Wanted

2 All I Wanted

The man had been in with the pilot. About five minutes later another man stood up an stared walking up and down the aisle.

"Now what you just saw was luck. She lived. Now any of you try anything, you won't end up so lucky," he said pulling out his knife.

"For those who want to know what's going on I'll tell you. I'm not afraid to tell you because odds are none of you will be able to tell on us. What we are doing is we are going to take you to a little remote island and hold you while we send out little ransom notes. Don't worry, some of you will get out alive, but the ones without the money don't. But look on te bright side, we'll finally get to see how much our family really cares for us won't we?" he said.

B.J. stared blankly out the window.

_Hawkeye and B.J. were in the Swamp drinking._

_"If we ever do get out of here, what's the first thing you'll do when you get home?" Hawkeye asked._

_"Say hi to my daughter Erin," he said._

_"It feels like it's been forever since I've held her, or even seen her smile," B.J. said._

_"I know it's been so long that I don't even think I can remember where my room is," Hawkeye said._

_"I've got one worse," B.J. said._

_Hawkeye looked over at him._

_"I've got a brand new daughter whose face gets fuzzier and fuzzier to me every day that I'm in this hell hole. And then a wife who seems to be doing great on her own. Hawkeye, my family is getting further and further from me. And the worse part is is that I don't even know if I'll make it home," he said._

"I might not see them again," he said sadly to himself.


	3. Dear Peg

3 Dear Peg

Three hours later the plane arrived at an island some where. Every one in panic looked out their windows and stayed silent.

"Okay everyone, get off the plane and into the cave," he yelled.

Everyone stood up and walked off the plane and took a seat out in the cave. B.J. got out a pen and paper.

Dear Peg,

I may not make it home as I had planned. I went to get on the plane and the next thing I know we're all being kidnapped. Odds are you'll recieve a ransom note in the mail in a few days. If we can afford it I'm pretty sure I'll make it. But if I don't there are a few things I want you to do for me. Right before we left my friend Hawkeye proposed to Margaret and I want you to go to the wedding and tell them congradulations for me.

B.J. put down the pen as he looked up.

_Hawkeye and Margaret were kissing right before they were going to say good bye. They pulled apart._

_"Bye Hawkeye," she said._

_"Wait! Margaret, there is something that you need to hear before you leave," he said._

_Hawkeye went over to her and got down on one knee as he pulled a ring out of his pocket._

_"Margaret, we've been through alot together. Good or bad I've always had feelings for you, even when you were mad at me. You are the only woman in the world who can make me feel like this. Margaret Houlihan, will you marry me?" Hawkeye asked._

_Margaret smiled as a tear formed in her eye._

_"Yes," she said._

_The two hugged each other then started kissing again._

_"Great, an encore," Charles said._

He went back to writing.

I also want you to writing Klinger every once in a while to how the search for his wife's family is going. See not to long ago a Korean got wrongfully arrested and Klinger was taking care of her. While she was arrested her family was on a bus. When we let her go it was too late, her family had left. For a while there Klinger was helpig her and I guess something happened they were looking. They found love.

B.J. looked up as he sighed. The man came walking over to him.

"I need your name and address so I can send the note," he said.

"B.J. Hunnicutt. 1428 Irving Park Blvd. San Fransico California," he said steadily.

"Alright," he said then moved on to the next person.

_B.J., Peg and Erin were at the airport._

_Peg and B.J. kissed._

_"Good bye honey, I'll miss you," she said._

_"I know I'll miss you too," he said sadly._

_Peg handed Erin over to B.J._

_"Bye sweety," he said._

_Erin reached up and kissed him on the cheek then giggled. B.J. handed her back._

_"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," he said then turned to leave. He turned around to get a second glance before he left. He saw his wife, who was cyring and holding his daughter who was starting to cry for her daddy._


	4. Hearing The News

4 Hearing The News

Peg was waiting at the airport with Erin. She huffed as she checked her watch. Noticing that the plane had been an hour late she went to the counter where a crowd had already formed. They were all asking about the same flight. All she could hear was mixed voices of anger.

"Will everyone calm down for two minutes!? I will tell you some thing when I know something!" the receptionist said getting annoyed.

Everyone stopped and stayed silent until the phone rang.

"Yes?...I see,...I'll tell them,...yes,...okay, thankyou," she said then hung up.

Everyone stood around and waited for her to say something.

"The plane you all are waiting for has gone missing," she said.

Peg just blankly stared.

"No," she said softly to herself.

She walked away from the counter and sat down.

_B.J. and Peg were standing at the altar holding hands._

_"Do you B.J. take Peg to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked._

_"I do," B.J. answered._

_"And do you Peg take B.J. your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked._

_"I do," she said._

_"I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he announced._

_Peg and B.J. stood at the altar kissing._

A tear formed in Peg's eye.

"No daddy?" Erin asked.

"No daddy," Peg said.


	5. Emily

5 Emily

B.J. was sitting in the cave and had now started a journal.

I have now been sitting here for about five hours. If the plane had't been stopped I would have been home right now with my family. At least now everyone at the airport might notice something suspicious when our plane doesn't show up. I look around me and I see many people. Some crying, some scared, but we all share one thing in common, no one knows what to expect. Everyone here wants to get home. Even with all these people here I feel as lonely as I've ever felt.

B.J. looked up. He had heard a small whimpering. He looked over and saw a young girl who was crying. He crawled over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They took my mommy," she said.

"Why did they take her?" he asked.

"She tried to sneak me out of here," she answered.

"What about your daddy," he asked.

"He died during the war," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Do you have a family?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a two year old daughter named Erin and a wife named Peg," he said.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"B.J.," he said, "what about yours?"

"Emily," she said.

B.J. sat back and watched her. After a couple of minutes the man came and stood before the little girl.

"Okay princess, your turn," he said putting out his hand.

"Don't kill her!" B.J. yelled.

The whole cave fell silent as everyone watched him.

"But she's got no where to go, there's no where to send out for money. She's useless to us," the man said

"I'll take her," B.J. said.

"And what good will that do us?" he asked putting a gun to B.J.'s neck.


	6. The Note

6 The Note

B.J. stood there silently as he eyed the gun.

"Anything you have to say?" he asked.

B.J. just froze as he tried to think of what to say.

"Good bye," he said.

"Wait!" B.J. yelled as he flung the gun away. The gun shot off and Emily covered her ears as she screamed.

"You can ask my family for her money," he said.

The man stood there and thought about it.

"Okay, but if you can't pay for both, niether of you get out," he said.

"She'll pay it," B.J. said.

The man left and B.J. sat back down.

"God I hope so," he said to himself.

B.J. pulled the letter back out.

You know how I told you about the ransom note? Well, you're gonna get two. There was a little girl named Emily who looked about six. Her father was killed in the war and the two men killed her mother. They were about to take and kill Emily to, but to save her I told them that we would pay for her. If this is the last time you hear from me, I wants you to remember that I love you very much and that I always will. I also wants you to tell Erin that I love her to, and that I wanted more then anything to be home and to finally be apart of her life.

B.J. folded up the note and handed it to one of the men.

"Here, put this with the ransom, it has account numbers," he said.

The man thought for a moment.

"Alright," he said.

B.J. sat back down and looked over at Emily who was trembling.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," B.J. said putting his arm around her.


	7. What You Can Spare

7 What You Can Spare

About a week later Peg recieved a letter in the mail that had no return address. She took it inside and studied it as she sat down at the kitchen table. Peg opened it and read it.

"Oh God," she softly said.

Peg got up and went to the phone and called her father.

"Hi, dad?...yeah B.J. was on a plane that was missing, I found out that there were people on it who kidnapped the others,... I've got a ransom note here asking for ten thousand dollars. I have about five thousand I can give, but that's all,... okay, thanks," she said sadly and hung up.

"Now I've got six thousand," she said.

She went on and called B.J.'s parents, her brother, and his two sisters.

Through the day she had raised eight thousand dollars.

Frustrated Peg put her head on the table. She looked up and saw Erin sitting across from her.

"Where daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy's gonna be late. Nobody knows when daddy will be home," she said.

"Why?" Erin asked.

Peg knew the answer but she didn't want to tell a two year old tht her father was being held hostage and could be killed.

"The place that he was at was very messy so he had to stay behind and help clean up," she said.

"Oh," Erin said the went off to another room.

Peg just reread the letter. She looked up and thought for a moment.

"No. No, I couldn't," she said then got up and started pacing.

"Oh, what the hell?" she asked herself and went to the phone.

"Hello? I'd like to get a hold of a doctor Pierce," she said.

"Which one? Daniel or Benjamin?" the operator asked.

Peg paused.

"I don't know," she said.

In the letters sent to her he was always reffered to as Hawkeye.

"Um, instead could I get ahod of a Margaret Houlihan?" she asked.

She waited for a minute then she heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this a Margaret Houlihan?" Peg asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Margaret asked.

"This is Peg Hunnicutt, B.J.'s wife, I was wondering if you knew how to get a hold of Hawkeye? I tried to but the operator kept asking for the real name and B.J. never told me his first name," she asked.

"Yeah, his first name is Benjamin and he lives in Crab Apple Cove. Not meaning to be nosy but couldn't have B.J. just have told you that?" she asked.

"Actually, that was what I was calling about. Now I know this might be wrong, but it's all I could think of. See the plane that B.J. was on had kidnappers on it and everyone was held hostage and today I got a note saying that if I gave them ten thousand dollars by this Saturday, I could have him back. So far I've got eight thousand.

"God. Here I have about eight hundered that I can spare," she said.

"Thankyou so much. I promise, I'll have it paid back at the end of the year," Peg said.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to pay it back," Margaret said.

"Are you sure?" Peg asked.

"Positive," Margaret said.

"Thankyou very much," Peg said.

"Don't mention it," she said.

Peg and Margaret said good bye to each other then hung up. Next Peg got back with the operator and called Hawkeye.

"Hello?" a voice said at the other end.

"Hello, this is Peg Hunnicutt. Is Hawkeye there?" she asked.

"I'm Hawkeye. You're B.J.'s wife," he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"How's he doing? Can I say hi to him?" he asked.

"Actually, on the way home he was kidnapped. Right now he's being held hostage and they want ten thousand dollars in exchange for him. I was wondering if you could spare any money at all, and I promise to have it back to you by the end of the year," she said.

"How much do you need?" he asked.

"About twelve hundred," she said.

"Okay, I can give you the rest and don't pay me back," he said.

"Thankyou, this means alot to me," she said.

"Well, I'd hate to see a man who constantly talked about his family never get to see them again," he said.

"I need the money by Saturday, do you think you could have it by then?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.


	8. Reassuring Emily

8 Reassuring Emily

B.J. was asleep. Emily looked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"B.J.?" she asked.

B.J. yawned as he opened his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What was that man going to do to me?" she asked.

B.J. looked at her. He saw the innocence in her eyes and didn't really want to answer her question but knew she would find out sooner or later.

"Well, sweety he was going to do to you what he did to your mommy," he said.

Emily stared at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Have you started school yet?" he asked.

Emily nodded.

"Well, you know how some kids are mean to you?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, it's kinda like those kids who are mean to you. Sometimes they're just mean for no reason, but mostly it's because they've had a hard life and they're just plain angry," he said.

"Will they hurt me?" she asked.

"No, I won't let them," he said.

"Thankyou," she said.

Emily laid down on his lap and fell asleep. B.J. just sat there and watched her.

_B.J. was sitting in the nursery holding Erin the night before he had to leave for Korea. She was crying and he was trying to calm her down by rocking her in the chair._

_"Don't worry Erin, daddy's here, and he would never let anything happen to you," he said._

_"Please stop crying. I don't want to see you sad. Daddy has to leave tomorrow and I don't my last memory for a while to be of you upset. I'll be back before you know it, and the first thing I'll do when I come back is sit down with you in this chair and protect you from what I'm about to witness," he said._


	9. Not Knowing

9 Not Knowing

It was now Saturday and Margaret and Hawkeye joined Peg to hand her the money. All three were in the car while Erin was left with her grandmother.

"Where do we drop off the money?" Hawkeye asked.

"It says to drop it over at this dock over there," Peg said looking over the paper and then pointing.

Peg pulled the car over and got out with the money in the bag. Hawkeye and Margaret followed.

"How do you know we'll get him back?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't," she said.

Peg walked slowly onto the dock and walked to the edge and tucked the bag behind one of the poles. She stopped to stare out at the ocean as the cool breeze hit her face. Peg sighed and then went back to join Hawkeye and Margaret.

"Maybe we should stay close by," Margaret suggested.

"I don't know," Peg said.

"I don't know about anything anymore," Peg said starting to cry.

"I don't know where he is or if he's even alive anymore. I'm here with everyone else's money not knowing whether or not I'll get my husband back in exchange for it. And then Erin sits up at night asking me when daddy is coming home. She knows he's supposed to come home, and now she's expecting him to walk through the door at any moment. Every night she asks me I have to tell her that he's cleaning the country that he was at! What if he is dead? I can't look into the face of a two year old and tell her that she might not see her daddy again! Especially when she's practically never even met her father," Peg said with tears streaming down her face as she fell to the ground.

Margaret and Hawkeye went over to her.

"I don't know what there is that I can say," Hawkeye said, "I just don't know."

The three sat there for a while trying to gather their thoughts.

The next day Margaret and Hawkeye went back to Maine where they were supposed to meet with Father Mulcahy about their wedding. All three were sitting at a table in the church office. Both Hawkeye and Margaret were blankly staring while Father Mulcahy was talking.

"Are you two paying any attention? If you don't want to do this today there is the rest of the week," he asked.

"Right," Hawkeye said.

"What's troubling you two? I'm sure whatever it is, there is a prayer for it," Father Mulcahy said.

"No affense Father, but I'm having a really hard time believing that there is a God," Hawkeye said.

"Oh?" Father asked.

"How could you say that there is a God? A man who's wife just had a baby is sent through hell away from his brand new daughter and a wife he adores for two years, and then when he's finally sent home he gets kidnapped and held hostage! If there's a God I have a hard time believing that he would do something like that to a man that didn't deserve it!" Hawkeye said angrily as he stood up.

Father Mulcahy stood up.

"God may be in charge but he can't control every action that people make! We have a thing called free will, and as long as man has it things like that will happen. He doesn't approve of it, but that doesn't stop every one," Father said.

"I'm sorry Father, I'm just angry with whats going on," Hawkeye said.

"That's alright," Father said.

"You're just stressed out," Father Mulcahy said.


	10. Final Warning

10 Final Warning

It's been a while since I've written in here. Since I've last written I met a little girl named Emily. Her father died in the war and her mother was killed by the two men. She has told me alot about her life. Her and her mom lived in Tokyo during the war so that Emily would get a chance to see her father once in a while. She reminds me of Erin, her dark brown hair with the deep brown eyes. I've now been here for three days. Three of the longest days of my life. I know in Korea I had some pretty hard times, but there I had friends, and I didn't have a gun to my throat. As time goes on here I re examine my life. Wonder if I really lived to my fullest, or at least what I was capable of. I could never say that my life was complete, I haven't even really gotten to know my daughter. There is one thing that I have learned from all of this. Time goes on. I was sent to Korea, that didn't stop Erin from growing up. When I was sixteen my leg was broken and I was in the hospital, that didn't stop my sister from graduating high school. And now I'm being held hostage and that isn't gonna stop Margaret and Hawkeye from getting married, or stop Klinger from helping Soon Lee find her family, or even stop Charles from becoming the best surgeon over in Boston. Nothing will ever stop time and I don't like the idea of so much of mine getting wasted here.

The two men stood in the center of the cave.

"Okay, if I call your name go over here," he said pointing to the opposite side.

"Josh Kapela, Hannah Kapela, Mary Collins, Ted Blue, Harry Cornwell, John Linderman, Tammy Linderman, Heather Klise, Lorrine Klise, Tim Klise, Mark Millakin, Emily Fisher, and B.J. Hunnicutt. The rest of you stay there," the man said.

The man lined them up and held up packages.

"Do you guys know what these are?" he asked.

"It's your tickets to freedom," the other man said.

"You guys get to go. But let me warn you, any word of this and we will hunt you down," he said holding a gun up.

"What about when people ask about my mommy?" Emily asked.

"Well then, don't tell them!" the guy yelled.

Emily hugged B.J.'s leg as she tried to hide behind him.

"Don't worry, it's okay," B.J. said trying to calm the little girl.

"Will you shut up and let it go? I'm trying to let you know how to get out alive!" he said.

"I was trying to calm the girl that you scared to death!" B.J. yelled.

"Against the wall," the man said calmly.

"What?" B.J. asked.

"You heard me. Against the wall," he said.

B.J. followed his orders and backed up against the wall and the guy pulled out his gun.


	11. Not Without Him

11 Not Without Him

Back over in Maine Margaret was sitting in her room and it was the night before the wedding. She stared into her mirror and shook her head then headed over to her phone and called Hawkeye. The phone rang a couple of times and then he answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hawkeye. I don't think I can go through with this tomorrow," Margaret said.

"Margaret? Why not?" he asked.

"I don't feel right getting married while B.J. is getting tortured some where," Margaret said.

"I know. But what do we tell to the guest who came from various parts of the country to come to our wedding?" he asked.

"I don't know," Margaret said in defeat.

"Maybe we should just tell them and postpone it until B.J. gets back," Hawkeye said.

"Okay, we'll gather them in the hotel lobby tomorrow," Margaret said.

"Alright, see you tomorow," Hawkeye said and the two hung up.

_"Hey Beej!" Hawkeye called out._

_"What?" he asked._

_"At the wedding we wants you to be the best man," Hawkeye called out._

_"And Erin could be the flower girl if she wants to," Margaret said._

_"I'm sure she would," B.J. said._

_"We'll call once the date is set," Hawkeye said._

_"Alright. I'll be there no matter what," B.J. said._

"Not to sure about that now are you?" Hawkeye asked quietly to himself as he put his head against the wall.

B.J. was against the wall with the gun pointed at his neck.

"No!" Emily cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

B.J. closed his eyes and Emily shoved him a bit as he pulled the trigger. B.J. felt a sharp pain through his shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Come on," the man said as he lead the others out.

"B.J.?" Emily asked crying.

"It's okay," he said weakly.

Over at the hotel Hawkeye and Margaret had everybody gathered in the lobby and were now standing before them.

"We gathered you here right now to tell you that the wedding is off," Hawkeye said.

"I'm sure what ever it is you two can work it out," Potter aid.

"It's not that, we're still gonna get married. Just not now," Margaret said.

"Then what is it?" Klinger asked.

"The best man, B.J. has been kidnapped and we just didn't feel right going on with the wedding today," Hawkeye said.

"When did this happen?" Charles asked.

"On the way home. There were two men that took over the plane and held everyone hostage," Margaret said.

The whole room was silent.

"We understand," Potter said.


	12. Getting Home

12 Getting Home

A man came up to B.J.

"What you did there was really brave," he said.

"It was for a girl who couldn't even stand up for herself," B.J. said.

"Here, he's leading everyone onto a boat, I'm gonna try and sneak you and the girl on," he said.

"Get her before you get me," B.J. said.

"Alright," he said.

B.J. fell asleep and the next thing he knew he was in the bottom of the boat next to Emily.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Shh," Emily hissed.

"Ted told me to be quiet so we don't get caught," Emily whispered.

"Oh," he said.

Ted came down and went over to B.J.

"They're gonna drop me off in San Fransico, you've got to find a way to get out underneith the boat," Ted said.

"We can probally get out at the opposite end and jump off," B.J. said.

"B.J.," Emily said nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't swim, and I'm afraid of water," Emily said.

"I'll be right there, I'll even hold on to you if you want," B.J. said.

"Okay," she said nervously.

"Hey, I haven't let anything hurt you yet," B.J. said.

"I know," Emily said.

"Okay, the boat just stopped, I felt it," Ted said.

Ted walked back up to the deck. B.J. took Emily and went up on the other end. B.J. got up there and stood behind the pole and carefully inched to the side. B.J. looked at Emily and smiled. Emily smiled back and plugged her nose. B.J. went over the side and let go and went into the water. Under water B.J. still had hold of Emily. He swam over to the dock and went underneith and to the other side. B.J. poked his head above the water.

"Emily, you can breathe now," he said.

Emily let out a big breath.

"Thankyou," she said.

"Okay, can you try and float for a minute?" B.J. asked.

"I'll try," she said nervously.

B.J. let go of her and climbed onto the dock.

"Okay Emily," he said then put his hand out for her to grab.

Emily grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"I'm cold," Emily said.

"It's okay, my house isn't far from here. But after I get you to the house I have to go to the hospital and my shot taken care of," B.J. said.

Emily just stared at him.

"Don't worry, you'll like Peg. She's nice," B.J. said.

"I've trusted you so far," she said.

B.J. stood up and held Emily's hand as he walked her back to his house.


	13. Reunited

13 Reunited

B.J. and Emily got back to his house. Emily just stood and looked up at the house. B.J. led her to the front door and knocked on it.

"Why do you have to knock if it's your house?" she asked.

"Because my wife is here and I don't have a key," B.J. said.

Peg was inside sitting at the kitchen table crying while looking at her and B.J's wedding picture. Suddenly she heard some one at the door. Peg got up and went to go answer it. Peg opened the door and saw B.J. standing there. Peg stood there with tears of joy streaming down her face as she smiled. The two threw their arms around each other.

"B.J.!" Peg cried out.

Peg and B.J. kissed for a while. Erin came to the door.

"Daddy!" she yelled out of excitement.

B.J. picked her up and kissed her.

"You don't know how good it feels to be able to finally meet your daughter," he said.

"Who that?" Erin asked pointing at Emily.

"Oh, that is Emily. She doesn't have parents so I brought her home with me," B.J. said.

"Hi Emmy," Erin said.

"Here, I know I've only been here about two minutes, but I need to get to the hospital," B.J. said.

"I see that. You go on and I'll take care of Emily," Peg said.

"Alright, see you all in a couple of hours," B.J. said and left.


	14. Happily Ever After

14 Happily Ever After

Peg took Erin and Emily both inside and sat them down in the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" Peg asked Emily.

"Yes please," Emily said.

"What do you want?" Peg asked.

"Anything, I went three days without any food," Emily said.

Peg fixed her a sandwich and then sat down with her.

"Thankyou very much," Emily said.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but what happened over there?" Peg asked.

"On the plane there were these two men with guns and then the next thing I knew we were in a cave somewhere. B.J. was sitting next to me and saved me. My mother tried to find a way to escape so they killed her and they wanted to kill me. Then us and a group of people were called to go back to this other part of a cave and the man said something and B.J. stood up for me. That's what got him shot and us out of the group to go home. This one guy Ted snuck us on the boat and B.J. snuck me off and here we are," Emily said.

"Wow," Peg said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Excuse me, I have to go make a phone call," Peg said.

She went over to the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hawkeye? This is Peg," she said.

"Any news yet?" he asked.

"He came home!" she said with as much excitement as possible.

"That's great! Hold on, let me get Margaret," he said.

"Hello," Margaret said.

"Hi, this is Peg," she said.

There was silence for a second.

"He came home," Peg announced.

"Thank God, that's wonderful!" Margaret said.

"Tell everyone you can go on with the wedding, that is if they're still there," Peg said.

"They're here until tomorrow. You guys think you can make it?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Peg said.

That night B.J. returned home .

"How are you feeling?" Peg asked.

"Okay I guess," he said.

"I called Hawkeye," she said.

"How'd the wedding go?" he asked.

"Actually, they waited for you," she said.

"They did?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you were up to flying tonight," she said.

"Let's go," he said.

They got to the airport and were about to get on the plane.

"B.J., I don't want to go," Emily said getting scared.

B.J. handed Erin over to Peg and crouched down to Emily's level.

"Emily, this is very important to me. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You can trust me. You trusted me in the cave, and when you couldn't swim," B.J. said.

"I trust you," she said.

B.J. held her hand as they got onto the plane. Throughout the plane ride Emily was sat nervously looking around at the others on the plane. While they were on the plane Hawkeye and Margaret gathered everyone back into the lobby.

"Everyone, we're sorry about calling you back. But the wedding is back on. Tomorrow at two," Margaret said.

"And B.J. will be here," Hawkeye said.

Everyone in the room cheered.

The next day at the wedding Erin was the flower girl while B.J. was the best man and Peg was the maid of honor. After the wedding during the reception B.J. and Peg were talking to Hawkeye and Margaret.

"So this is the little girl you kept talking about," Hawkeye said.

"She's adorable," Margaret said.

"Thankyou," Peg said.

"I this much," Erin said holding up two fingers.

"And this is Emily," B.J. said, "she was in the cave wth me."

"Hi there," Hawkeye said.

Emily hid a bit behind B.J.'s leg.

Margaret laughed.

"Some one's a little shy aren't they?" Hawkeye asked.

"Would you llike me to get you a piece of cake?" Margaret asked.

Emily just nodded.

"Here you wanna come with me?" Margaret asked putting out her hand.

Emily nervously took it.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Cake!" Erin sqealed happily.

"You can come to," Margaret said.

Peg put Erin down in the ground and Erin took Margaret's other hand and they walked over.

"So Beej, how did Emily end up with you?" Hawkeye asked.

"Her father was killed in the war and the men that held us killed her mother," B.J. said.

"Jeez," Hawkeye said.

"I know, she has no where to go," B.J. said.

"Maybe we could adopt her," Peg suggested.

B.J.'s face lit up.

"I'll go ask Emily," he said.

"Emily," he said once he got over to her, "how would you feel about living with me?"

Emily smiled.

"I'd like that," she said.

"Okay then, it's settled," B.J. said

A week later back in California. The Hunnicutts were at the court with Emily.

"Okay Emily sign here and you offically belong to B.J. and Peg Hunnicutt," the judge said.

Emily went up and signed it. After she signed it everyone left the courthouse and walked across the street to the park.

"Welcome to the family Emily," B.J. said and hugged her.

"We're happy to have you," Peg said and then hugged her.

"Emy," Erin said and hugged her.

"Thankyou," Erin said.


End file.
